The Notch signaling pathway regulates a wide variety of cell types and cellular processes. The Notch signaling pathway is regulated by ligand binding, including ligands such as Jagged 1 and Jagged 2. Accordingly, there exists a need for therapeutics and diagnostics that target the Notch signaling pathway, including Jagged 1 and/or Jagged 2.